


Absolution

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [32]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: priest!gerard smut????"</p><p>Of course I obeyed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

****You walked into the church at an obscenely late hour but knew it was now or never, entering the large Catholic Church you kept your head down until reaching the confession booth and sat down. Picking at your chipped nail polish until you heard the other door open and saw a silhouette sit on the other side of you.

"What would you like to confess, my child?" a familiar voice questioned, and you felt your cheeks flush as a grin played on your lips.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned...repeatedly," you replied, biting your lip.

"What would you like to confess?"

"That I have lustful thoughts of a man...a man of the cloth..."

The man on the other side of the partition remained silent, the action only seemed to egg you on.

"I have such dirty thoughts about him, Father...I think about him touching me, touching me in places a man shouldn't touch until after marriage." You said innocently, your hands moving to play with the hem of your short and flimsy black dress.

Your hands slowly began to slide down your thighs and back up, bunching the material up around your hips as you traced the skin in between your thighs with your fingertips.

"What do you imagine?" the man questioned, his face still facing the door.

"I imagine his hands in between my thighs, running his fingers along my cunt..." you replied softly, lustfully as you played out the actions you described.

"His large hands cupping and squeezing my breasts while he fingers me..." You paused slipping a hand into your underwear while the other groped your breast.

Leaning against the partition you said breathily.

"I think about _you,_ Father Way...about you _fucking_ me..." You said through a soft moan, slipping a finger into your entrance.

There was silence, but your attention quickly moved in front of you and you were met by the man of your wet-dreams. His normally light hazel eyes were clouded with lust and you smirked, licking your lips.

"Want to help me, Father?" you purred, yelping when he yanked you by the arm and dragged you out of the confession booth.

For a moment you were worried your bold actions were going to get you into trouble, however, your fears were put to ease the moment Father Way shoved you against a wall in a dark room and pressed his body against yours. His lips practically attacked yours full of sinful hunger and you gladly fed it, your tongues dancing against each other in an underlying fight for dominance. His hand gently wrapped around your throat as a knee shoved itself in between your legs, the top of his thigh pressing against the apex of your legs making you moan into his mouth. Pulling away Father Way's lips travelled down the side of your neck and down to your chest, leaving a trail of kisses that made your skin tingle.

"You're such a sinful woman, (Y/N)..." Gerard growled, standing straight once more before grabbing your thighs and you jumped wrapping them around his waist as he pushed you against the wall – rougher than you would have expected, but you enjoyed it.

"I'm _your_ sin, Father..." You smirked, your head falling back when you felt his hands tug the front of your dress down exposing your chest to him.

' _Going commando is paying off...'_ you thought internally, thankful for planning ahead.

Father Way latched his mouth onto the peak of your left breast while his hand massaged your right, the teasing was driving you crazy, you've been waiting for this moment _far_ too long to be teased this much....

"P-Please Father...please fuck me..." You begged through a moan, the plead seemed to ignite a whole new fire within the man.

Moments later you heard the undoing of a zipper and shivered in anticipation, the tip of his hardened length pressed against your entrance and you moaned, clutching the back of his black cassock. Without warning Father Way shoved his cock deep into you, pausing a moment for you to adjust to his length. You pushed your head further against the stone wall, releasing a piercing moan. The raven haired man attacked your neck in sloppy kisses before he began to thrust in and out of you, each movement making your body jerk, tearing moans from your throat each time.

"O-Oh fuck...yes...oh fuck yes!" You practically screamed, your nailed digging into the man's back.

"You've got such a dirty mouth..." Father Way said through a grunt and moan.

"Only f-for you Father- FUCK! S-So fucking close!" You cursed loudly, feeling your insides tighten with each thrust.

You quickly began to notice his thrusts become sloppier and you knew Father Way was close behind you, on more hard thrust and you were thrown over the edge, a powerful orgasm raking through your body. Father Way tumbled off the edge right after you moaning out loudly, the two of you remained against the wall, his thrust were slow but powerful and carried the two of you through your orgasms. Finally, he pulled out of you and held you up when he realized you were still too weak in the knees to stand properly. Looking up at him he leaned in and kissed you feverishly before grinning lazily at you.

"I think you have far more sins to confess, my child..."

You smirked at his words.

"That I do, Father..."


End file.
